A Crazy Holiday
by ShinyBlueSparkle
Summary: Laurel and co. go on holiday to Forks. Chaos erupts. I f you like Twilight than you might not want to read, I will be making fun of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I normally don't write fan fiction for these categories, but my best friend and I came up with this in class when we were in the middle of a laughing fit; and since she doesn't have her own account I decided to post this.**

Tamani, Laurel and David were sitting at one of the many lunch tables at school. Laurel was eating her lunch- which consisted of various fruits and vegetables- whilst Tamani and David were glaring at each other from across the table. They too had their lunches in front of them; however theirs were lying untouched as the two were too absorbed in their staring match to notice it.

Suddenly Chelsea ran up to their table, slightly flushed from the run and grinning from ear to ear. "Chelsea, what are you doing here, I thought you ditched school so you could enter some competition?" Laurel questioned.

Chelsea nodded, "I did, but guess what? I actually won the competition and got us all tickets to Forks! I ran all the way here from my house to tell you guys straight away!" 

Tamani and David managed to stop their staring contest long enough for Tamani to comment, "It would have been better if they were tickets to Hawaii, I heard that it's awesome there." Both Tamani and David looked unimpressed by Chelsea's news.

Chelsea's face fell at their un-enthusiasm and she looked towards Laurel for some kind of approval, "Forks," Laurel began slowly, "That's that really depressing place where the sun almost never shines, right?"

Chelsea shrugged, "Who needs the sun anyway?"

"Actually, I do." Tamani piped up still not breaking eye contact with David.

"So do I." Added Laurel.

"Oh well." Chelsea replied airily, "It doesn't change the fact that you're still coming."

"Fair enough."

"So, Chelsea when are we leaving?" Laurel asked.

"Hmm, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, and for how long?"

"Two days."

Laurel stared at Chelsea for a moment or two, "Sure, why not I don't have a life."

"Well I suppose it could be a break from the whole, 'My girlfriends a faerie and trolls are trying to kill us' theme." David spoke up.

"Don't rub it in." Tamani moaned in despair, "Your lucky Laurel's your girlfriend, I would gladly put up with trolls if it meant that I could make-out with her."

"I'm right here Tamani, I can hear everything you're saying."

"Of course you can, it's not like your deaf." Tamani told her.

"… Just shut up." Laurel growled.  
"That would probably be a good idea." Tamani commented, noticing how annoyed Laurel looked.

"Anyway back to me." Chelsea broke in. "When do you all want to leave tomorrow?"

"Before our parents wake up, just to surprise them when they wake up and we're not there." David replied.

"Great idea, that would totally freak them out!" Chelsea cried.

"What about me?" Asked Tamani, "I have a job to do."

"Sneak out when your on patrol with Shar." Laurel said casually.

"I could get in serious trouble for doing that." Tamani said seriously.

"Yeah, we don't care anymore." David told him.

"Are you sure this is safe Chelsea?" Laurel asked her hyperactive friend.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well I heard that strange people and things happen in Forks. Like emos that only come out on cloudy days, and people getting ripped apart."

"I'm sure that it's perfectly safe." Chelsea replied, waving her off. "What do you think something ridiculous is going to happen, like vampires and werewolves attacking us? Please Laurel grow up."

**Meanwhile…**

I Forks, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black both sneezed simultaneously.

**TBC…**

**A/N Hoped you liked the first chapter there should be more to come.**

**Blue~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Blue: Hey guys, sorry this is late **

**Shishi: Hi guys! I'm the friend that helped Blue write this story. I'm gonna be writing it with her today! **

**Blue: Yay for procrastination and friendship! **

**Shishi: Alright then... On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Wings or Twilight, hence why this is on **_**fanfiction**_**.**** It's in the name kids**

Last time:

Meanwhile in Forks Edward and Jacob sneezed simultaneously.

Now:

The next day Laurel and co. were sat in David's car heading off to the airport. Chelsea was fiddling with the radio panels, switching from song to song.

"Chelsea, make up your mind before I crash the car into a nearby tree." Announced David, his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"David! Are we there yet?" Asked Laurel, bored.

"Does it look like we're there yet Laurel?" David growled dangerously.

"Yes!" Laurel cried after looking around at the countryside they were currently driving through.

"No we're not!" Shouted David, "Go talk to Tamani or something; you're distracting me."

Laurel glanced at Tamani who was playing on a Nintendo 3DS.

"Tamani, don't play on that, they damage your eyes." Chelsea exclaimed.

"Relax Chelsea, he's a plant, they'd probably just grow back." David told her. Chelsea giggled in response to his statement.

"Don't be ridiculous David." Laurel snapped.

"Hey, plants have ears... and feelings." Tamani grumbled.

After plane ride

"Ah. The stale air of Forks, how refreshing." Laurel muttered under her breath.

"I know isn't it nice!" Chelsea replied cheerfully.

"I was being sarcastic, you dunce." Laurel said.

"Oh." Chelsea said looking dejected.

Meanwhile with the Twilight gang:

"Bless you." Said Bella, turning to Jacob.

Jacob nodded at Bella, glaring at Edward through narrowed eyes.

Edward smiled darkly, flashing a row of perfect white teeth.

"You sneezed?" Asked Bella, looking up at Edward, confused.

"No, I was just...uh... copying Jacob."

"Mocking me more like. What? You think that you're too perfect to sneeze? Is that it?" Accused Jacob, clenching his fists.

Edward stepped forward. As did Jacob. Bella was sandwiched between them.

Suddenly, the window of Bella's house smashed into smithereens. The glass glistened as the sun shined down on it.

"What the hell!" Yelled Jacob. Through the empty frame they saw a girl with long curly brown hair. She was clutching a baseball bat on her shoulder. Chelsea.

"Oops." She whispered.

Jacob started shaking with anger. It looked like he was about to burst into wolf form. "You're dead!" He yelled, jumping through the smashed window and hurling himself towards Chelsea. He exploded out of clothes and his smooth tan skin was then replaced with soft fuzzy fur.

"Jacob! Don't!" Screamed Bella as she sprinted through the door; soon followed by Edward whose face was a mask of concern.

A blonde girl who looked like a supermodel, ran in front of Chelsea and screamed. "Don't hurt her! She doesn't know what she's doing! She's just being Chelsea!"

David then ran in front of Laurel and pulled her out of the way.

The wolf had now stopped in its tracks and was growling uncontrollably.

Edward then tackled the wolf-Jacob- to the grassy floor. Jacob had given up. He didn't want to hurt these people. It's just that his wolf instincts had taken over.

Then, Tamani strolled up to the gang, still playing on his Nintendo 3DS. "Did I miss anything?" He asked...

**TBC...**

**Blue: Yay! We finished another chapter, we're getting somewhere!**

**Shishi: Uh... yeah! My computer was being weird on the last two lines, so just ignore that guys!**

**Blue: ;-_- Btw Shishi wrote the Twilight part and I wrote the Wings part.**

**Anyway, see you next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Blue: Hi guys! I know that it's been ages. Sorry, but we have an excuse!**

**ShiShi: Well, I was ill and also we just had no time to meet up. Sorry.**

**Blue: But we have been trying to meet up more. Anyways, on with the story!**

Last time:

Edward then tackled the wolf-Jacob- to the grassy floor. Jacob had given up. He didn't want to hurt these people. It's just that his wolf instincts had taken over.

Then, Tamani strolled up to the gang, still playing on his Nintendo 3DS. "Did I miss anything?" He asked.

Now:

"Tamani, didn't I tell you to stop playing on that thing?!" Laurel snapped glaring at the young faerie.

"That's not the priority here!" David exclaimed.

"Just tell me what I missed!" Tamani demanded.

"There's a giant werewolf tackled to the floor, can you not figure it out by yourself?" David shouted.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Tamani muttered.

"Shut up Tamani. Just play Mario on your DS!"

"Sucks to be you, I'm not even playing Mario."

Everyone glared at Tamani who shut up almost instantly.

"Who is this moron?" Edward asked, "In fact, who are all of you?"

Laurel took up the lead again, answering, "I'm Laurel, the one standing next to me is David, the one who broke your window is Chelsea and the 'moron' is Tamani."

Edward nodded, "I'm Edward, the one next to me is Bella and the wolf that attacked you is Jacob."

"Yeah about that, how did he transform into a wolf?" Chelsea asked, pointing rudely at Jacob.

"He's a werewolf." Bella told them calmly.

"WHAT!" Laurel, David and Chelsea exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, did you guys not know that werewolves are real?" Tamani asked genuinely surprised.

"You knew that they were real, why didn't you tell us?" Laurel asked.

"I thought you knew, humans are always writing books about them, vampires are real as well. Edward's one, you can tell because of the pale skin and the way you sparkles like a pixie in the light." Tamani explained.

"So that's why he's sparkling, I just thought that he was really into glitter or something."

"Wait you said 'humans', what are you?" Bella asked quickly.

"Me? I'm a faerie." Tamani said in a bored voice, turning his attention back to the 3DS.

"Why is there a faerie here? I thought that you guys liked to stay in Avalon?" Edward asked.

"Wait faeries are real?" Bella asked, now getting very confused.

"Bella, be quiet, the supernatural creatures are talking." Edward shushed her.

"Wellllll... I'm supposed to guarding her." Tamani admitted sheepishly.

"You're not doing a very good job; I just got threatened by a werewolf!" Laurel told him indignantly.

"I was playing a very important game!" Tamani replied in a reassuring tone.

"All of you idiots shut up." Came a voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned and saw Shar standing with a knife at the ready.

**A/N**

**Blue- Oh no! A cliffhanger.**

**ShiShi- Yes, yes it is!**

**Blue- Well I hope you enjoyed that special update. Laters, btw we don't own Mario or any of these characters, they each belong to their rightful owners.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Blue: Yay, an update!**

**ShiShi: Yeah! Awesome times! **

**Blue: Anyway enjoy the chap. guys!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's obvious that I don't own Twilight, Wings, Mario or Mortal Kombat, they all belong to their respectful owners.**

Last Time:

"All of you idiots shut up." came a voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned and saw Shar standing with a knife at the ready.

Now:

"Shar!" Tamani shouted glomping his friend enthusiastically, grinning happily, "I saw you just this morning, what are you doing here? Are you back for another drinking game?"

"Tam, we can't even drink beer." Shar pointed out bluntly, pushing his junior off of him.

"Details." Tamani responded still grinning from ear to ear.

"Shar, back to the subject, why are you here?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, about that, well you see, Avalon is attacking the Volturi and we need Tamani to help us."

"What? Why are attacking the Volturi?" Edward questioned.

Shar grimaced, "Avalon and the Volturi were attending their annual friendly game tournament, in short, they were playing Mario Party on the Wii, we lost, Volturi won, they were smug, we got pissed and we attacked." He sighed in annoyance, grumbling under his breath about becoming a sentry for serious matters and not for Winter faeries to have a tantrum.

"Wow, seems like that's a problem, I guess I have to cut my holiday short then guys." Tamani sighed, tucking his 3DS into an old rucksack that was slung carelessly over his shoulders.

"We'll help." Laurel volunteered.

"We will?" David and Chelsea asked in unison.

"Yes. We will." Laurel hissed.

"Wait, you're going to fight the Volturi? That's insane!" The Twilight group cried out.

Shar glanced at them, "Who the hell are they?"

"Oh, they're still here? I thought that you guys left?" Tamani asked.

"Why would we leave, this is my house!" Bella shouted.

"I'm Edward, the girl is Bella and the mutt is Jacob." Edward explained calmly to Shar, motioning to his companions in turn.

"Hn." was Shar's only reply.

"Is it true that you're going to try to fight the Volturi."

"I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true." Shar growled.

"Aw, Shar lighten up it was only a question, there was no need to be so harsh. Are you still upset about losing to me in Mortal Kombat?" Tamani asked.

"N-No!" Shar shouted indignantly.

"Wait, you're upset because Tam beat you in Mortal Kombat?" Laurel asked indecorously.

"To be fair I'm a really good player and he did lose thirty-six times in a row." Tamani said cheerfully.

"It was not thirty-six times." Shar grumbled.

"It was, David kept count, remember."

"Wait, when did David play Mortal Kombat with you? How did you even play it anyway, you live in the freaking woods!" Laurel cried.

"I was doing my homework one day when they just walked into my house and started playing games. They made me keep count. Shar sucked at it." David explained. Shar went slightly red. "Anyway, we need to get back to the subject, where are we fighting the Volturi?"

"The Volturi are a tough opponent, we shall assist you." Edward said.

"'We'?" Tamani questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure that my family will help out too." Edward replied.

"I'll help too." Bella exclaimed, stepping forward, "know that you won't want me too since I'm a human and could die easily, but I'll help."

"No one here was thinking that." Shar told her.

"I'm a human as well." David muttered.

"Er, guys." Laurel started, "I just realized, where the hell is Chelsea?" Everyone looked around, trying to find some sign of the missing girl but there was only an empty road and a desolate house.

"Jacob's gone too." Bella murmured.

"Great, the battle hasn't even started and we're down by two people." Laurel said, "I can just tell that today is going to be a terrible day."

"it could be worse," Tamani said hopefully, everyone looked towards him, "It could be raining."

As soon as those words passed his lips there was a loud clap of thunder and rain started to pour down on the group, soaking them instantly.

"Thanks a lot Tamani." Laurel growled at the fearie.

"You're welcome." Tamani replied cheerfully.

**A/N**

**Blue: And it's done!**

**ShiShi: Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Blue: Where have Chelsea and Jacob gone? **

**ShiShi: Probably went off to make out.**

**Blue: And Shar sucks at Mortal Kombat!**

**ShiShi: You learn something new every day.**

**Blue: Anyway see you next time and thanks for all those wonderful reviews.**

**ShiShi: Bye!**


End file.
